Kamen Rider Dusk
by MaesterDimentio
Summary: As a new darkness covers the land, the sole survivor of a once proud and powerful race shall rise up as the new light. With his power, will he save the world from falling to the darkness or will he allow the people who annihilated his race to be destroyed? A Kiva-based Kamen Rider. T for violence, language, etc.
1. Episode 1: Shadows and Fangs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or any part of the Kamen Rider franchise. Kamen Rider Dusk, however, is my own creation.**_

* * *

**Kamen Rider Dusk**  
**Episode 1: Shadows and Fangs**

As Korou Wakahisa was walking home from his job at the local bakery, he couldn't help but feel as though he were in danger. It wasn't as though this feeling was random; he'd felt as though something was watching him, ready to attack at any moment, for what was going on several months now. It made no sense, though: Moshikura was a relatively peaceful small town in the countryside. There had been no murders in recent memory, at least none that he could think of, and everyone here had accepted him as part of the community quite well, ever since he'd shown up on the Wakahisa family's doorstep sixteen years ago. He was well aware that he wasn't the elderly couple's son, as even from a young age they had been too old to have given birth to him, but they had treated him like a son and had made no secret about his strange abandonment. It was strange in the fact that there wasn't a single person in the entire town who had seen someone who might have been expecting around the time he'd been orphaned, meaning that the identity of his parents remained a mystery. Not that he cared though: the Wakahisa family was _his_ family. He tried to keep this in his mind as a form of positive block against the odd feeling of danger he was feeling, but it still kept bothering him.

It was when he could see his house in the distance when the feeling finally became too much. Whirling around, he scanned the area around him, trying to see if anyone had been following him. "Is anyone there?" he asked, not a hint of fear in his voice. If he was going to be attacked, he wasn't going to be afraid. "If you've been following me, I suggest you stop. Now, before things get out of control." He calmly looked out across the open fields to his right and into the deep woods on his left. _Nothing, like I thought. Maybe I'm just getting easily worried by things._ Letting out a breath, he turned around when a sudden flash of silver caught his attention. Not pausing for a beat, he ran towards the spot in the woods where he had seen it. "Who are you?" he shouted as he came to the edge of the forest.

"Chase me and find out, dumbass!" a voice replied.

With a slight snarl of anger, Korou dove into the forest after the voice. "You do _not_ call me that!" he muttered under his breath as he ran after the stalker. He wasn't quite sure what he would do with them once he caught them, but he knew that he had to catch them. If this was the person who'd been causing his unease for the past few months, it was time for it to end.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of running through the forest, catching the odd glimpse of silver and black and hearing more than enough insults to last him a lifetime, Korou was fed up. Whoever this person was, he was going to _murder _them. Brutally, if he could. Somehow, this person had managed to set up multiple booby traps, including tree branches that would swing back and hit him in the face, a pit that he had just managed to jump away from as the ground beneath him had given way, and a tripwire that had made him trip and fall into… dirt. "You're not just a dumbass: you're a hopeless dumbass!" the voice called out to him as he knelt by a small stream in order to wash the 'dirt' off of his face. "At this rate, you'll never catch me!"

_I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them…_ Wiping his face off with his shirt, which he swore to throw away later, he stood up and took a look around. The stream he was at was in the middle of a small clearing, and he was in the middle of it. The woods, which had never seemed to be very thick before, suddenly seemed as if they were a solid shroud, completely obscuring his harasser from his view. "I might be a dumbass, but at least I'm not a coward!" Korou shouted as a chant of 'dumbass' rang out through the woods.

"Dumbass, dumbass, dumb- Wait, who the hell are you calling a coward?!" The voice, which had been calm and somewhat playful beforehand, was now extremely angered at what it had just been called.

Korou smiled as he realized he'd just found a way to find his tormentor. _That really got them angry._ _If they get mad, they'll get careless. And then they'll be easy to catch._ Kneeling down, he picked up a small stone as he began scanning the woods. "Well, I'm just calling it how I see it. If someone hides instead of facing their problems head-on, then what are they but a total coward? I mean, someone who _really_ had some courage would have come out and faced me by now if they'd had a problem with me. You? All you've done is let a few tricks and traps trip me up. Not much else that can be expected out of a coward, though."

"Stop calling me a coward, you dumbass!"

Korou let out a laugh at how angry the voice was sounding. _Not too long now. They'll slip up, I'll catch them, hand them over to the police, and my problems will be over. _Taking a page from the stalker's book, he began chanting the word that the person seemed to hate so much, clapping his hands along with it to add a bit of salt to the wound. "Coward, coward, coward…"

"Shut up!"

"Coward, coward…"

"I'm warning you!"

"Cow- WAGH!" As a black and silver blur shot out of the forest, Korou had to put up his hands as something began to attack him and, more specifically, his face, with sharp claws and teeth.

"Coward?! I'll show you what a coward is, you dumbass!" As the assault ceased, Korou heard what sounded like the flapping of wings as he put down his arms and what he saw in front of him shocked him. Hovering in front of him and staring him down with a pair of angry, pale yellow eyes, was a strange black and silver bat, though it was unlike any bat that the young Korou had ever seen. It didn't seem to even have a body, only consisting of a face with wings and legs. "So, am I still a coward? You looked like a chicken yourself when I…" The bat trailed off as it suddenly seemed to realize that it had revealed itself. Looking all around, its mouth suddenly fell wide open as it came to look at Korou, who just stared at it in curiosity. "…IWASNEVERHERE!" it shouted before suddenly starting to fly off. Before it could get far, Korou brought his arm back and threw the stone he'd picked up. Even though he wasn't very accurate when it came to throwing things, this time his throw rang true as the stone struck the retreating bat in the back, knocking it to the ground. "OW! What kind of cheap-"

It was stopped as Korou picked it up off the ground, holding it in a tight grip with both of his hands. "Who or what are you and why have you been following me?!" he shouted, shaking the odd creature. Was he confused by what was happening? Yes: after all, he was holding a talking bat. At the same time, however, there was the very likely chance that _this_ was what had been causing him to worry so much, and if so, it was time he ended it.

"Excuse me?! Just what do you mean by 'what' am I? I'll have you know, that I am a proud member of the Kiv- wait, why do I owe you any explanation, dumb- AGH!" As the bat was shaken by an increasingly upset Korou, it quickly began to change its attitude. "My name is Duskiv and I'm a member of the Kivat race! I've been following you around for the past few weeks to make sure that you were still okay!" it quickly said. At its, or rather, his words, Korou paused in his shaking of the poor creature.

"What do you mean that you've been following me for the past few weeks? I've had the feeling that someone's been watching me for the past few months!" A dark look suddenly came into the young man's eyes. "If you're lying to me-"

"NONONONO! I swear, I'm not lying to you! On your father's life, I would never-"

"My father?"

"Eep! Erm… can you forget I said that? I mean, what did I say? I didn't say anything at al- Wait, what did _you_ say?" Duskiv suddenly seemed to take on a much more serious demeanor. "Months? But… I only just got back into town three weeks ago." Suddenly, his eyes widened in terror. "No… They can't be here, not yet!"

A sudden scream prevented Korou from asking Duskiv anymore questions. He recognized the sound of it and it sent chills down his spine. "Mother!" he screamed before releasing the surprised Kivat from his grip and running off towards his and his family's house.

"Wait boy! You can't just-" Duskiv stopped as he realized that his young charge wouldn't listen to him so easily. "So much like his father… Then again, if he's _too_ much like his father, I might want to rethink my life a bit." Shaking his head, (and in conjunction, his entire body,) he took off after the young man, his wings beating frantically as he tried to keep up with Korou.

* * *

_Mother! Father! Hang on, I'll be there soon! _Korou was frantic as he ran towards where he knew his house was. He ignored the fact that his clothes were being torn by the branches of the trees, as were his arms and face. All he could think of was making sure that the elderly couple he considered his parents remained safe.

His heart sunk as he smelt the smoke.

Breaking through the trees, he saw his entire house, the place that he'd called home for the past sixteen years, engulfed in fire. As he looked on in horror, someone stumbled through the front door, gripping their side as they collapsed to the ground. Korou ran up to them, his heart breaking to pieces as he saw Mrs. Wakahisa lying on the ground. From the way the blood was pooling on the ground around her, he knew it would be pointless to try and find a pulse. A scream of anger and pain from within the house caught his attention. Ignoring the blaze that had consumed his home, he charged inside. "Father!" he cried out, straining his ears for a response. He let out a cry of surprise as the wall that led to the dining room suddenly exploded outwards as someone flew through it. Squinting away the tears that had formed from both the smoke and the sight of seeing his mother dead, he saw another horrific sight. "Father!" he screamed, running over to his surrogate father and kneeling down beside him.

"K-Korou …" Mr. Wakahisa muttered weakly. "R-run from here… D-demons are-"

"Demons? Are we 'demons' to you, old man?" a voice suddenly asked from within the smoke. Looking up, Korou saw a man dressed in an immaculate black suit stepping through the wreckage of the house. He held a black cane in his right hand and his eyes were filled with joy. "No, my good man. We are no demons." He stopped in front of the two, a harsh look suddenly coming over his face. As Korou watched, a strange pattern, almost like stained glass, began to cover the man's face. "We are much worse." he said. With a cry, his entire body was coated in what appeared like stained glass for a moment before shattering, revealing the monster beneath. The beast, again, looked as though it were made entirely out of stained glass, mostly black but with red and purple appearing in places, mainly on its two massive wings. It held a sword in one of its taloned hands. Its head was that of a bird, with a sharp beak and sharper, colder eyes. "Much, much worse." Before Korou could react, the monster lunged forward and grabbed his father by the throat, lifting him into the air before driving its blade through the elderly man's heart. With a sound that sounded like a laugh, he threw him to the side.

At the same moment that Mr. Wakahisa died, Wakahisa Korou felt something inside of him die. He'd just seen his parents, the two most important people in his life, die in front of him. They were dead, their lives ended at the hands of this monster. For all intensive purposes, he should be crying. Instead, he was growling. Slowly, he began to stand, his head lowered. "You… BASTARD!" he screamed, lifting his head and revealing that his eyes had turned a deep crimson. "They were innocent! They were good people, who had never done anything to anyone! And you… you simply killed them, as if they didn't matter at all. I don't know who or what you are, but I do know one thing." He let out a savage growl as the fire around him began to turn black and encircle him. It cloaked him completely, obscuring him from view until a piercing howl erupted from within the inferno. The fire dispersed, revealing a monster that stood just where Korou had stood moments ago. It had the head of a savage wolf, with two other heads lying on its shoulders. It, too, shared the appearance of being made of stained glass, but not to the extent of the bird monster: the only parts of it that appeared to be made of stained glass were its chest and the two wolf heads that rested on its shoulders, made of red and black glass. The rest of its body was a mixture of black, red, and gray fur. Its hands and feet were like the claws of a savage beast and the same piercing red eyes that Korou had had only moments before stared at the bird monster. It howled once more before snapping its attention back to the monster. "**I'm going to tear you apart!**" it roared in a deep, guttural voice.

The bird took a step back, clearly in shock. "So, the reports _were_ true: one of the Legendorga live." It let out a chuckle as it stared down its foe and readied its blade, fear being replaced with courage. "No matter. You are a mere whelp, barely awakened to your power. I am the Crow Fangire, a warrior of great might. Allow me to bring you a swift-"

With a howl, the monster that Korou had become threw itself at the Crow Fangire, grabbing it with one of its hands and running with it, plowing through the walls of the house before letting it go and allowing it to tumble across the floor. Crow Fangire barely had time to react as the two dog heads on Korou's shoulders lifted up, balls of black and orange fire forming in their mouths. The two balls of hellfire flew from the heads, striking the Fangire in the chest. It flew back, though Korou quickly followed it and began slashing at it with his claws. Deep gashes appeared each time a hit struck, forcing the Fangire to attempt to retreat. As it attempted to do so, Korou did something Crow Fangire did not anticipate: he grabbed one of its wings and pulled. With a sickening noise, the wing was torn from the back of the monster, leaving it to howl in agony, though those howls would double as Korou lunged forward with a punch, his fist going straight through the other wing. The Fangire fell to the ground, grasping at the spot where it once had a wing as Korou hovered over it. **"Only death awaits you."** he said, rearing back his head as the two heads on his shoulders did the same. A ball of black and orange fire formed in the space above him, the heat causing everything around him that wasn't on fire to either combust or begin melting. **"This is for my family!" **he roared before grabbing the ball of fire with one of his hands and throwing it at the cowering Fangire. Crow barely had time to scream as the hellfire consumed him, destroying him absolutely. Korou let out a howl of victory as the blaze died away, only for a glint of light to catch his eye. Rising from the ashes of his opponent was a ball of light that hovered in the air for a few moments before flying off. Korou pursued it, unaware that he was slowly turning back into a human, out into the backyard, where he watched as it flew far away, disappearing into the darkening sky. In his heart, he somehow knew that that ball of light was a bad thing to see. "What was that?" he whispered to himself.

"That," Duskiv said, suddenly appearing and panting quite heavily, "was the Fangire's Soul. As long as that soul remains intact, the Crow Fangire can be revived." With a sigh, he sat down on a fencepost as he watched the look on Kouro's face go from one of confusion to one of despair and anger. "It has been a long time, Master Korou… I have much to tell you."

**-4 Years Later-**

"Aaah! I'm late!"

In the city of Terudo, a young woman was frantically running down the steps of her apartment, taking them three at a time. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing the uniform of a police officer, though nothing about her screamed 'officer of the law.' "I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day on the force!" she cried as she barged out of the doors of the apartment building. "First my stupid alarm clock breaks, then my shower runs out of hot water… What else can go wrong?!" she lamented as she opened the door to her car and stepped in. She put the keys into the ignition and turned them, only for nothing to happen. "I had to say it…" she said quietly as she slammed her head into the steering wheel.

Which in turn set off the airbag.

Which somehow caused the windshield to break.

Which set off the car alarm.

"I hate my life…" Managing to open the car door, she slowly crawled out of the car and onto the ground, where she laid on her back as she looked up into the sky. _And so, the curse of Setsuna Mori continues… _As she lay on her back, all Setsuna could think about was just how true it was that she was cursed with bad luck. No matter what she did, it always seemed like things would end up horribly for her. Things as simple as cooking ramen would somehow turn into massive disasters. _I still can't believe I nearly burnt down an entire city block just by cooking ramen… _"What is wrong with me?!" she cried out, putting her face in her palms.

"Well, for one, it's not a good idea to be lying on the ground like that. People might think you're a bit crazy or something." A voice said, snapping her out of her semi-depression. "Also, if I had to guess, your car probably needs some work." Looking up, she saw someone popping the hood to her car, followed by a cloud of black smoke billowing out from the engine. "Yeah, definitely needs some work…"

"And you are…?"

"Not going to just give you my name." the person said, rather rudely, before slamming the car hood down. Flopping over onto her stomach, she slowly began to see the person's features as she stood up. His hair was cut short and was pitch black and his green eyes practically advertised his indifference. He had an earring in his right ear, a small, simple black band. He wore a black and red jacket, despite the heat, a grey shirt beneath it, a pair of dark blue, nearly black, jeans, and black and red motorcycle boots. All in all, his look simply said 'Don't mess with me.' "So, you just going to stare at me all day or something?"

Setsuna nearly slapped herself as she realized that she _had_ been staring at the young man. "Oh, s-sorry." She looked at her car and then back at the young man. "Do- do you think you can help me fix my car? I mean, it's my first day on the job and I'm already late as it is. You see, my alarm didn't go off and then my shower didn't have hot water and-" She was stopped as he held up his hand.

"Please, stop right now." The annoyance in his voice was not at all hidden. If anything, it sounded like he was trying to project just how annoyed he was. "I can tell you a couple of things about what's what, alright? First, there's no way I can fix _this_." He nodded towards her car. "I'm going to guess that you saw that cloud of black smoke coming from your engine. Yeah, that's bad. You're going to have to get this thing to a mechanic. Chances are, it'll run you quite a bit." She cringed at what he said. As it was, she could barely afford the apartment she lived in. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you don't have much in the way of cash, do you?" _Did he just read my mind?_ "No, I did not read your mind. These are some of the lowest rent apartments in the city. Take that and the fact that this car is a piece of junk and it doesn't take much to figure out that you're broke."

While the remarks stung, Setsuna couldn't help but hang her head as the truth hit her. "You're right… Pretty much all of my paychecks have gone to food and rent. There's no way I can afford to have this thing fixed."

The young man just shrugged with indifference. "Meh, that's just how things are sometimes. Life just sucks sometimes. Deal with it." If he saw the angry look that she was giving him, he ignored it or it just didn't faze him. "Now, I'd suggest getting a bus pass. They're not so bad price wise and they last an entire year. Only problem is that the bus runs early in this part of town, so you'll have to get up extra early to make it to the police station."

"How did you know I-"

"You're wearing a police uniform. If you're not a police officer, then you're just a cosplayer." He put his chin in his left hand and furrowed his brown. "Actually, I'm not sure which is more pathetic… Anyway, that's going to be your best bet. Either that or have someone give you a lift."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Setsuna's head. "I can call Ryuji! He's sure to give me a ride!" She excitedly began to dig in her purse, only for her face to fall as she realized-

"You forgot your cellphone, didn't you?" the young man deadpanned. She nodded, which led to him letting out an exasperated sigh. Digging into his own pocket, he pulled out his own cell. "Go ahead and use mine." When she didn't take it and instead hung her head in shame, he nearly fell over from the stupidity of it all. "Don't tell me you don't actually know his number…" When he was met with silence, he simply placed his phone back in his jacket pocket and shook his head. "And Duskiv wonders why I've lost faith in humanity…" he muttered as he turned around and began walking away. His motorcycle, a solid black Honda 2010 CBR, was waiting for him only a few yards away. He was already on the bike when he saw her running up towards him.

"Wait, could _you_ maybe give me a ride?" she asked, hope filling her voice. Somehow, she'd managed to produce a dark pink helmet, though he wasn't going to question where she got it from. "I mean, I don't have much in the way of money, but I am a cop! Maybe I can waive a few parking tickets…"she whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

"You can't be serious…" he muttered, covering his face with his hands. The young man appeared to mull it over for a bit as he grabbed his own black helmet. With a sigh, he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Get on…" he said quietly. She did so, and as he was starting up the bike, a sudden pressure around his midsection made him look down, showing that she'd wrapped her arms around his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"Well, I don't want to fall off!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I don't know how fast you drive! What am I supposed to do if I get hurt? I'm broke, remember?"

"And that's my problem, how exact-"

"Master Korou!" A sudden black and silver blur shot down in front of the two of them, blindsiding Setsuna and knocking her off the bike. "Master Korou," Duskiv began, nearly out of breath, "there's a Fangire… at the police station! You won't believe who it is!"

"Is it him?" Korou asked, his eyes darkening slightly. Duskiv only nodded once. "Then it's payback time." Slipping on his helmet, he turned on his bike and revved the engine, only for a hand on his arm to stop him from racing off. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked the troublesome young woman.

"That… thing." she said, pointing at Duskiv, who merely rolled his eyes as he rested on a specially made perch on the side of the motorcycle. "It said that something was attacking the police station, right?" Korou nodded once. "Then you have to take me there! I have to help!"

He responded by shrugging off her grip. "Get your own ride." he said before gunning the engine and racing off, leaving her absolutely fuming.

"Don't you think that might've been a bit harsh, Master Korou?" Duskiv asked from his perch, having to shout as the wind threatened to take his words away. "I mean, she did seem like she needed the help."

"Don't start with me, Duskiv. You and I both know that she'd just be putting herself in danger against a Fangire."

Duskiv let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah… You're right and I'm wrong… Ugh, we've had this conversation so many times, and yet I still keep trying to get you out of your mood."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten the hint yet." he said in a slightly joking tone. It quickly faded, though, and he focused as he lowered his gaze. It had been four years since his world had been shattered. Now, he was ready to take his revenge.

* * *

Bringing his bike to a stop out in front of the police station, Korou quickly got off, with Duskiv right behind them. He sprinted up the steps leading to the main building, where the sounds of gunfire and screams of pain and terror could be heard. As he and his partner finally reached the top of the stairs, they were faced with a brutal scene: at least a dozen police officers drained of their life, their bodies little more than translucent shells. As he watched, one of them broke into pieces. Most people would be stricken with fear. He simply watched as the pieces scattered into the wind. "So, we meet again, Legendorga brat." Looking up, Korou saw a familiar figure standing in front of the doors to the station. It was the Crow Fangire, in his human form. "You know, I owe you for what you did to me four years ago. In fact," he grinned as a stain glass pattern came over his face, "there's interest!" With a scream, he changed into his Fangire form. "Now then, what about you? Aren't you going to show me your true form?"

Korou scoffed. "As if I need _that_ to deal with you. No, I think Duskiv will do just fine. Duskiv?" he called, holding out his right hand.

"Time to clip this rat's wings!" the Kivat said as he flew into Korou's outstretched hand. Taking Duskiv, Korou held his left hand in front of his face and brought the bat to it. Opening his jaws wide, Duskiv bit down on his master's hand, letting out a loud 'Gabu!' as he did so. A series of black, red, and white markings began to appear on Korou's face as a hypnotic tone began to erupt from Duskiv, whose eyes were switching from red, to silver, to gray, and back to pale yellow in rapid succession. At the same time, silver chains covered in black fire began to encircle Korou's waist, eventually disappearing in a flash of white light and leaving behind a silver belt.

"A-a Kivat?!" the Crow Fangire questioned. "But that's impossible!"

"Oh, is it?" Korou asked with a smirk. "I'm about to show you something." He held out Duskiv in front of him as a snarl erupted on his face. "That true light shines in the darkness!" With that, he brought the Kivat back and placed him on a small perch.

"_HENSHIN!"_ he shouted.

Black and orange hellfire began to cover his body as a large red symbol appeared in the air in front of him, showing the heads of two canines howling off to the side as a third looked down at the enemy, fangs bared. Slowly, the symbol came backwards and flowed across his body, extinguishing the fire wherever it touched and replacing it with stained glass, which slowly began to break apart and fall off of him. When it had finished, Korou now stood before the Fangire clad in armor. Two silver wolf heads made up his pauldrons, their black fangs and red eyes almost seeming to glow. The majority of the armor was black, with a red chestplate, forearm and shin guards breaking up the flow. A red and silver wolf-like helmet covered his head, with a set of pale yellow, segmented eyes on the front. He held his right hand out in front of him as a ring of hellfire encircled the ground in front of him, a black poleaxe shaped like a wolf's head with the blade coming out of its mouth erupting from the ground. He took ahold of it and hoisted it over his shoulder. "I am Kamen Rider Dusk. Prepare to face the darkness."

"I don't care who you are, you Legendorga brat! I'll tear you to pieces all the same!" The Crow Fangire launched himself at Dusk, who merely reared back his left fist as fire began to cover it. When he was within range, he struck out, catching the Fangire in the chest and knocking him back, a large burn mark remaining from where he made contact. Before the Fangire could react, he ran forwards, swinging his axe down and slicing straight through Crow's right wing. Growling, the Crow Fangire pulled out his sword and charged Dusk, only for the blade to be caught by the shaft of the poleaxe. As he watched, the two wolves on Dusk's shoulders opened their mouths and shot out a pair of fireballs, striking him in the face and blinding him. Seeing an opportunity, Dusk charged forwards and lifted his axe above his head, bringing it down on the chest of the Crow Fangire, who let out a howl of agony before being kicked in the side and rolling over. Reaching down, Dusk grabbed the Fangire's remaining wing and ripped it off, savoring his opponent's howls of pain as he planed his foot firmly on the Fangire's back. The pain being too much for him to bear, the Crow Fangire reverted back to his human form. "D-damn you, you brat! The Legendorga shouldn't even exist! You should be dead, like the rest of them!"

"Should be, but I'm not." Dusk calmly said as he moved the CerberAxe down to Duskiv's mouth. The Kivat bit down on the shaft of the weapon, causing his eyes to light up red.

"**Cerberus Bite!"**

The world suddenly turned dark as a pale blue crescent moon suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere, barely illuminating the area with the dim light it gave off. The blade of the CerberAxe began to glow crimson as two glowing red blades appeared on either side of the original. Jumping back, Dusk waited until the Crow Fangire was on his feet before lunging forwards, the CerberAxe reared back to deliver the finishing blow.

"Stop!"

Dusk stopped mid-swing as Setsuna's voice rang through the square. "Who are you and why are you attacking that man?" she demanded as she walked up from behind him. "Please, just let him go. There has to be an explanation for this!"

"There is one." Dusk said before bringing back the CerberAxe again. "Vengeance!" he cried, ignoring Setsuna's cries of protest as he brought it down on top of the Crow Fangire, who screamed as the three blades came down on him, destroying him utterly. As his Fangire Soul rose from the shards of his body, three glowing wolf heads erupted from the weapon and devoured it, leaving nothing behind. _Mother… Father…_

_I have avenged you!_

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Dusk**

Despite managing to destroy the Crow Fangire, Korou's troubles have not ended. No, they have yet to begin. Whispers of an Insurgency consisting of multiple members of the Demon Races reach his ears. Their goal: to destroy the Fangire King and his brother. While initially indifferent towards this plot to eliminate the two, will a careless whisper lead to Korou discovering a darker motive to the death of his parents?

* * *

**_So, some of you may remember that I wrote a story called Kamen Rider RaiLeon a while back. And that it's been a few weeks since I've touched that story. Well, consider this a bit of an apology letter. By no means do I plan on discontinuing RaiLeon. In fact, I plan on doing the complete opposite. The reason that I haven't updated it is simple: I'm currently going back and revamping the story a bit. ...Okay, I'm also posting up another story but I'm also working on improving Kamen Rider RaiLeon. I felt that RaiLeon as a whole can be a lot better than it currently is, and so, I'm doing a bit of rewriting. Hopefully, I'll be satisfied with it enough to the point where I'll be able to make an update on it in the near future._**

**_Anyway, don't consider this story as me writing off my older work. Consider it... a side project that's been waiting in the wings for far too long. I know that Riders based off of preexisting Riders usually don't get much love, but hey, I thought I'd give this guy a shot. In fact, Dusk was actually the first Original Rider I came up with, even before RaiLeon. So yeah, this is based off of Kiva but give it a chance. I plan on doing some pretty interesting stuff with this story._**

_**Well, that's all I've got to say. I'd like to thank you all for reading this, ask that, if you'd be so kind, you'd leave a review, and I hope you have a nice day.**_


	2. Episode 2: An Insurgency

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider. ...I just wish I did. Dusk, however, is my own creation. ...sorta  
**_**_I hate these things..._**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Dusk**

**Episode 2: An Insurgency**

_Mother… Father…_

_I have avenged you!_

Dusk let out a calm breath as he straightened himself out after his finishing attack. The moon that had been covering the sun vanished, allowing the entire plaza to be covered in normal light. Duskiv flew off and as the transformation broke, the armor falling apart like broken glass, Korou lifted up his head as a sudden peace came over him. Finally, after all of this time, he'd managed to destroy the monster that had destroyed his life. "It's over…" he whispered to himself.

As his arms were suddenly roughly jerked behind his back and something was placed around his wrists, he frowned as he realized he'd forgotten that annoying woman who'd shown up. "You're right. It _is _over. For you!" Setsuna said as she spun him around, a look of shock coming over her face. "You?! B-but… What?!"

"Can I ask why I'm being arrested, officer?" Korou asked, though he knew exactly why. Despite it had been a Fangire, the Crow Fangire had been in its human form when he'd destroyed it. For all intensive purposes, it'd looked as though he'd just killed an innocent man in cold blood.

"You really have to ask that?" Setsuna said, shaking her head as she looked at him. "You just killed an innocent man! As an officer of the law, do you just expect me to let you go?" She grabbed him again and spun him around, preparing to march him into the station, when a moan of pain caught her attention. Turning her head, she finally saw one of the many officers who were lying on the ground, reaching out towards her before he shattered to pieces. Letting out a scream of terror, she fell backwards onto her rear as she pointed at the spot where the man had been. "W-what the hell was that?! Did you do that too?!" she screamed.

"Are you really this stupid, woman?!" Duskiv asked, swooping down from the sky and coming to a stop just in front of her face. "Master Korou didn't do anything to these people! If anything, you should be glad that Master Korou did what he did, otherwise there would have been more victims! That Fangire wouldn't have just stopped here: he would've gone into the station and wiped out your entire police force! I demand you apologize to Master Korou this instant and release-"

"Enough, Duskiv." Korou said in his usual indifferent tone. "There's no point in trying to explain anything to her. She's just a human; I doubt she even knows that the Fangire exist." Stretching his shoulders a bit, there was a sudden snap of metal and when he brought his hands from behind his back, two halves of a pair of handcuffs dangled from his wrists. "Anyways, I did what I came to do. Let's get going." With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away, only to stop when he heard the clanking of the chains of the handcuffs. "Oh, right. Duskiv, grab the key." he said, holding out one of his wrists.

"Yes sir!" Duskiv said. He suddenly dove at Setsuna, who put up her arms and screamed as though he were about to attack her. Instead, he flew towards her belt, where her handcuff keys were hanging, and caught them in his mouth. "Stupid woman…" he managed to mutter through his mouthful of keys. Flying over to Korou, he dropped them in his outstretched hand. "I can't believe that she thought she could restrain you, Master Korou."

"That's humanity for you, Duskiv." he said as he released the locks on the handcuffs. "They try so hard to control the world, when they don't even begin to see half of it." Throwing the remains of the handcuffs on the ground, he began his descent down the stairs to his bike, ignoring the confused and scared look that Setsuna had on her face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a figure had been lurking in the shadows, observing the fight. Its flesh was a pale green and it wore gray armor that appeared to be made out of bone. On its left hip rested a large jar of sake, the kanji for his namesake printed on the side. A pair of horns erupted from its brow, just above its dull blue eyes. Leaning against a large broadsword that curved outwards near the tip, it thoughtfully stroked its chin as it considered what it had just seen. "So, the Fangire wasn't spouting nonsense: a Legendorga lives." It chuckled at the very thought of it. "Well, the boss is going to be pleased with this. He was right after all."

"Of course he was." a voice from behind him said. "How could you ever doubt our Commander, Ginjo?" Turning around, Ginjo rolled his eyes in annoyance at the figure he saw before him. Floating slightly above the ground was a woman, or at least, a creature with a feminine appearance. Her skin was dark blue and covered in black, webby veins that seemed to form intricate patterns. She wore a pale blue robe and her eyes were obscured by a strange half helmet that seemed to grow from her head, while her mouth seemed to be permanently curled into a smile. As Ginjo watched, she ran one of her hands, her left one, which had black claws rather than fingers, through her ghostly white hair.

"Ugh, if it isn't the Ghost Maiden Meika herself. To what do I owe the honor?" he asked, fighting back the urge to turn away and leave. They may have been the same rank, but the Ghost Maiden was a dangerous person to cross, something that he knew quite well.

"Oh, simple curiosity. I wanted to see if the rumors were true myself." she said, floating down to the ground to stand next to him. They both watched as the young Legendorga and its Kivat companion got onto their motorcycle and drove off. "My, isn't he a strong one? I wonder just how long he would last against someone like me…" she said in a suggestive tone, a titter on the edge of her voice. Ginjo had to keep from gagging at the image her words conjured. "So, what of yourself? Surely the King of Goblins has better things to do than watch the humans."

Ginjo snorted contemptuously. "I wasn't. I'd hoped that the winged rat's information was true. If it was, then I was hoping to find a worthy opponent. It's been a while since someone's actually given me a challenge in a fight."

"Ah…" Meika said, letting out a light, chilling laugh. "So, does this one meet your standards?"

Ginjo said nothing and instead grinned, revealing his sharp, black teeth.

* * *

Korou was leaning against the railing of the pier that stood out on Lake Shirogane. True to its name, the lake seemed to have a platinum shine to it, making the water look dangerous or unsafe, though that was far from the truth. Apparently, the water had gained such an odd coloration through the minerals that were in the water. At least, this was the explanation given by the team of scientists who had studied the lake five years ago. Korou, however, didn't quite care as to just why the lake looked like it did. Looking down onto his reflective surface, a single thought ran through his mind. "What am I supposed to do know?" he muttered, voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Why not open a bakery?" Duskiv said, half-jokingly and half-seriously. Dropping from his perch on the railing, he flew up until he was hovering in front of his master's face. "Come on, you worked in that little village bakery for what, two years? I'm sure you mastered a few tricks of the trade!" He had to move fast to dodge the annoyed swipe of Korou's hand.

"You know what I mean, Duskiv." he sighed. "I'm the last living Legendorga. There must be some way that I can-"

"How?" Duskiv asked, landing on the rails and looking up at Korou. "Korou, while I would never think to call you an idiot, you are definitely not the brightest bulb. The Legendorga are gone and they're gone for a reason! They wanted too much power and they were willing to wipe out the other twelve Demon Races to achieve it! If it hadn't been for Kiva, Arc and his minions would have wiped everything off of the face of the Earth and you know that!"

Korou looked down into the water, staring at himself. "My father wouldn't have, would he?"

Duskiv winced at his friend and masters words. "Yes, but he was also a different breed of Legendorga altogether. He actually felt compassion in his heart and realized that your race was heading down a dark path long before it was too late!" Seeing the look on Korou's face, he let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, Korou, but unless you can find another Legendorga, a _female_ Legendorga I might add, then there's not much you can do to try and save your race. You _are_ the last of your kind. And even if you could find another Legendorga, the two of you would be hunted down before you could even have a chance to restart your species."

Despite the truth behind the Kivat's words, Korou couldn't help but hang onto his slight hope. _I am __**not**__ the last Legendorga! Some of us had to survive! If I could, then why couldn't others? _"I'm still not giving up." he said, looking up and towards the horizon. "I know I can do it. I know I can revive my race and redeem our name."

A slow clapping broke the two out of their conversation. "Truly a moving motivation. I can almost feel tears forming in my eyes." Turning around, they saw a horned creature with pale green skin and gray armor advancing towards them, a large sword strapped across its back. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet the Legendorga brat that Crow kept going on about. This is truly an occasion to celebrate, isn't it my brothers?" he shouted, raising his arms to the air. Suddenly, a group of similar looking creatures sprang up out of holes in the ground that had spontaneously formed. They looked nearly identical to the one speaking, except they had either smaller horns or were completely hornless and their armor was a dark brown. Taking a jar of sake from its hip, the creature raised it in the air. "I say this calls for a celebration! A celebration of extinguishing a race, again!" it shouted before bringing the alcohol to its lips and taking several large gulps.

"What are Goblins doing above ground?" Duskiv asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly. "Master Korou, I don't think you've ever met Goblins before, have you?"

"No, I don't believe I have. Should I be worried?"

Duskiv shrugged, or at least gave the best approximation of a shrug that he could give. "Not really. Goblins are considered a pretty inferior race. There's a reason that the Fangire didn't target them." He sneered as he saw the looks of anger on some of the monsters' faces. "I'm surprised you hole-crawlers even know how to _speak!_ I've heard of Gigants that are smarter than you!"

At his words, a pair of the Goblins rushed forward, only for the apparent leader to hold out one of his arm and stop them. "Calm yourselves. He's trying to get under your skins." He let out a bitter chuckle as he shook the sake jar around, a frown creasing his face as he found it empty. Throwing it over his shoulder, he pointed towards the nearest Goblin. "You there! Your King demands more sake!" The Goblin immediately reacted, jumping into the air and into a hole that formed beneath it, disappearing along with the hole. Seeing his task was being completed, the apparent Goblin King turned to face Korou and Duskiv, who were looking at each other in slight confusion. "My apologies, but I find it hard to enjoy a battle without a good drink. Ah, that's right, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Unstrapping his sword from his back, the Goblin King let its tip rest on the ground in front of him as he pointed at himself with a thumb. "I am the Goblin King, Ginjo! And these brave warriors," he stated, gesturing at the Goblins that surrounded him, "shall be the last thing you lay eyes on!" Raising his weapon, a fierce glint came into his eyes. "Men, attack!"

At his words, the Goblins all unsheathed weapons from their waists: crudely made axes, swords, and knives. With a war cry, they charged forward. Cracking his neck, Korou just let out a laugh. "Heh, this ought to be a little fun." he muttered as he started running at the nearest Goblin. Ducking under the swing of its sword, he grabbed its arm and threw it to the ground, stomping on its shoulder before turning his attentions to an oncoming attacker and plunging his fist into its stomach, doubling it over and causing it to fall over in pain. As two of them ran towards him, axes raised, he ran forward and dove between them as they swung. Rising up, he spun around and delivered an uppercut to one of them before grabbing the other one and delivering a knee to its midsection before throwing it to the ground. As the remainder of the attack force surrounded him, giving their comrades time to recover, Korou let a small smirk cross his face. "Duskiv was right about you Goblins: you're _nothing_ compared to the Fangire. Heck, I haven't even needed to use Duskiv and I'm still beating you all down."

Ginjo smiled and rolled his neck, cracking it. "Well, let me show you what a real Goblin Warrior can do then!" He let out a war cry as he ran forwards, swinging his blade with only one arm. Korou jumped back as it impacted the ground, causing a deep gash to appear in the concrete. Pressing the attack, Ginjo began swinging at his foe, each slash precise as he slowly drove him backwards. It wasn't until Korou felt the cold steel of the railing that he realized what the Goblin's plan was. As the Goblin King raised his weapon above his head and brought it down, Korou dove forwards, rolling under the blade as it cut straight through the metal. Panting, he rose to his feet as Ginjo shouldered his blade and turned to face him. "Well, I'll give you credit for one thing: you sure can run. But come now, that's not what I'm wanting. I want- no, _demand,_ a fight!"

Korou just smirked as he held out his right hand. "Well, I guess this could be entertaining…" he muttered as Duskiv obediently flew to him. Bringing his left hand to his face, he allowed Duskiv to bite it, causing the flaming chains to form around his waist and create the familiar belt. As the stain glass pattern appeared on his face, he held out the Kivat. "Time to show you the true light that shines in the darkness!" Bringing his arm back, he placed Duskiv on the small perch on the belt.

"_HENSHIN!"_ he shouted as the flames consumed his body and the Crest of Cerberus appeared in the air before him, slowly going across his body and extinguishing the fires, replacing it with stained glass for a moment before it all shattered away, revealing his armor beneath it. He held out his right hand as the CerberAxe rose from the ground, grabbing it and hoisting it over his shoulder. "Kamen Rider Dusk. Prepare to face the darkness." he said, pointing at Ginjo with his free hand.

Ginjo let out a chuckle at the sight of the Legendorga finally showing some will to fight. "Now _this, _this is what I've been waiting for! Ever since the Commander sent us to that pathetic town to look for you, I've been dying from the excitement at finally being able to fight a Legendorga!" Korou's stance slackened a bit from his words, clearly surprised. A smile crept onto the Goblin's face. "Oh, that's right… I wasn't supposed to tell you that we were hunting you down, now was I? I probably shouldn't say that I was the one who set fire to your house ei- oops." He shrugged and shook his head. "Guess I'm getting to the point of rambling in my old age. Now then," he crouched low to the ground, his blade ready, "where were we?"

Korou let out a cry of rage as he ran towards the Goblin King, swinging at him with the CerberAxe. Ginjo ducked and ran beneath it before spinning around and delivering a swift strike to Dusk's back, causing him to let out a small cry of pain and stumble forwards. Turning around, Dusk planted one of his feet in front of him as the two wolf heads on his shoulders opened up, both firing out a sphere of fire. Rather than duck out of the way, Ginjo held up his sword, which did something surprising: it absorbed the fire. "Heh, guess you didn't listen, did you? I said _I _set fire to your house. Do you really think that it would be a good idea to use fire against a guy," he suddenly struck the blade against the ground, causing it to spark and ignite in a blazing inferno, "who can do this?" With a yell, he charged with his flaming weapon. Dusk dodged as he swung it, only for a wall of fire to fly towards him and slam into him, knocking the Rider to the ground.

"Damn…" Duskiv muttered from his perch. "Goblins _do_ have a natural affinity to fire, but I've never seen one who can ignite their weapon before… Master Korou, I believe our best bet-"

"The Harpier, right?" Korou finished, pulling out a small glass whistle from the left side of his belt. It had a green emblem on it that depicted a winged figure in flight. Standing it up, he placed it in Duskiv's mouth, causing his eyes to light up pale green.

"**Harpier!" **he shouted as an airy tune played out.

Dusk extended the hand holding the CerberAxe and released the weapon, allowing fire to consume it as it fell into the ground. At the same time, a light green emblem materialized in the air in front of him. It was of a woman with wings for arms, a pair of twisters just beneath each of her wings and her mouth wide in what looked like a cry of fury. It slowly went across him, changing a small portion of his armor: his right arm gained a slightly larger guard on his forearm, made out of light green metal, and the wolf head on the same shoulder had its eye turn the same shade. Extending his arm, a green twister wrapped around it, vanishing within a moment and revealing a sword with a slim, silver blade and a green hand guard designed to look like a pair of wings.

Ginjo raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Now _this_ is something I didn't expect… Tell me, just what is it you just did, boy?"

Dusk let out a light chuckle as he ran his left hand across the blade of the Harpier. "This is the power granted to me by one of my father's loyal vassals. Even in death, Harpy of the Gale grants me her strength, as do they all." Looking back up towards Ginjo, he took a fencing stance. "Now, _en garde!_"

The Goblin King merely nodded. "Interesting, I will admit, but I suppose it really doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Be it a sword or an axe, I will crush you either way!" He started running forwards, only to be stopped by a blue aura. A blue aura that he recognized with disdain. "Meika, what the hell do you think you are doing?! This is my battle, do you hear me? _MY BATTLE!_"

The sky suddenly turned black as a thundering voice erupted from seemingly nowhere. "And you would defy me to engage in 'your battle'? Must I remind you who is in control? Again?" it asked. The authority that it commanded was carried even to Dusk, who stopped and looked skywards to find the source. Ginjo, however, recoiled as he instantly recognized the voice. "Ah, it appears you _do_ remember who leads the Insurgency. Now, return to the base immediately. We have an important matter regarding the Fangire King that must be settled. Leave the Legendorga: he will still be around for you to fight at a later date." The voice slowly faded away as the sky turned from black to blue.

Ginjo swore under his breath and gritted his teeth before looking at Dusk, clearly upset. "This isn't over, boy. Our duel shall be resumed at a later date. Until then, farewell." He snapped his fingers, causing a hole to open up in front of him. He stepped through it, as did all the other Goblins, and soon they all vanished, leaving Dusk, whose transformation was slowly fading away, very confused at to what just happened.

_The Insurgency? _Korou wondered. _Who are they and what do they have to do with my family's death?_ He walked over to the lake and looked down at it, staring down at his own reflection. "Duskiv, I don't think we're quite finished yet…" he whispered. The Kivat could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Despite how much it hurt her to not be present as their Commander gave Ginjo the tongue lashing he deserved, the impudent little cretin he is, Meika knew that she had a job of her own to do. She sighed as she looked around the bleary setting she found herself in. Surrounded by a thick, everlasting fog was the Restless Graveyard, a place where the souls of those who refuse to leave the mortal plane would pass through on occasion, either to stay for an eternity or to gain strength by devouring weaker souls before venturing out again. Meika, being the Ghost Maiden, had an obligation to monitor and regulate the passage of souls into the Graveyard. It was a messy job, one that required both great physical and mental strength in order to keep from being absorbed herself. She had prided herself over being made the Ghost Maiden. However, this was a long time ago, before the Insurgency and the Commander had opened her eyes to the foolishness of her work. Now, she loathed her job with a passion and was Ghost Maiden only in name.

"Now then, where did he get off to…" she muttered, folding her arms together and drumming her black claws against her side. Looking around, she frowned as she couldn't find the spirit that she was looking for. "How curious… He was only destroyed today, so he should- Oh, there he is!" With a cry of what sounded like glee, she flew forward towards one of the small, pale blue lights that wandered around the Graveyard. The light, which was in fact a soul, gave a howl of protest as she grabbed it in her clawed hand. "Now, now…" she cooed to it as she pulled out a small, featureless, wooden doll from within her robe. "I'm here to give you a second- no, third chance at life. Try and make the most of it." With that, she placed the soul to the front of the wooden doll. It slowly absorbed into the doll and when it was fully assimilated, the doll underwent a transformation: it grew to the size of a man as the beak of a bird erupted from its head and decrepit wings emerged from its back. Meika took a step back to admire her handiwork as the revived beast let out a maddened cry.

* * *

The Babylon Marketplace was a large, sprawling cluster of stores and stalls on the west side of Terudo. It consisted of three layers, each consecutive layer smaller than the one below it, indicative of the prices that the shops of that layer charged. A large glass ceiling ran over the entirety of the area, layered just like the rest of the complex, with baskets of different plant life hanging from it. In all, the resulting market was a beautiful piece of architecture. During his short tenure of living in Terudo, Korou had taken up the habit of walking through the area everyday. Even though he normally avoided people, something about the way the Marketplace was made caused him to let down the normal barrier he wore. _A bit of peace and quiet is all I need… I'll stay here a bit longer and then I'll head home to piece together this whole Insurgency mess…_ Looking up at the sky, he let a small smile cross his face as he saw the sun. "Definitely a beautiful day today. Aside from this morning, I doubt anything could ruin-"

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Korou let out a frustrated sigh as he heard the voice of the policewoman come from behind him, barreling past the other people in the outdoor market. _Can she really not understand? Can humans really be so stupid as to not see what is right in front of them? …Then again, the Demon Races have lived amongst them for millennia, so it's possible._ Turning around, he frowned when he saw her running towards him, a man about her age on his heels. The young man had messy, light brown hair and eyes the same color. He had a gray jacket and a blue shirt on with dark blue pants. He was frowning just as hard as Korou was as he caught up with the policewoman. "Can I help you?" Korou asked as the policewoman stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, you can." she said with a smile. She reached behind her and held up a pair of handcuffs. "You can kindly let me arrest you. _And_ you can pay for the other pair of handcuffs that you broke earlier." She made a grab for his arm, only for him to jerk away. Letting out a frustrated scream, she lunged at him, only for the other man to grab her around the waist.

"What the hell, Setsuna?! What's you're problem with this guy?" the man asked, struggling slightly to hold her back.

"I _told_ you, he killed a man! In cold blood! I saw it with my own two eyes and then he just took off!" she screamed, drawing attention from the people wandering around the market square. "As an officer of the law, its my duty to-" She was silenced as Korou placed a hand over her mouth, an indignant squawk all she could manage.

With his free hand, Korou pinched the space between his eyes. Between trying to figure out just what this Insurgency was, what they had to do with his parents' murders, and now this crazed woman following him, he was developing a horrible headache. He jerked his head towards a small alley, desperately wanting to avoid unnecessary attention. The other man began following him as he walked towards it, his arms still wrapped around the woman's waist while Korou's hand still covered her mouth. When they were in the relative safety of the alleyway, he turned to face her again, his eyes boring into hers. "As I said before, there's no point in trying to explain any of this to you. That 'man' that you saw was something that would make most people run and cry at the very sight of it: a Fangire." He released his grip on her mouth and shook his head. "Not that you would know of them, but the Fangire are, plain and simple, monsters. They feed on the life force of people, leaving their bodies as lifeless husks. You saw the results of one of their attacks earlier today. Be grateful that I decided to jump in and intervene before the body count rose any higher."

The young man, who had so far been silent, suddenly spoke up, his eyes wide in shock. "W-wait, so you _did_ kill a man?!" He let go of the woman and spun her around. "Setsuna, I… God, I am so sorry for calling you crazy earlier."

"Whatever Ryuji…" she muttered, shoving his arms off of her shoulders. "But, now that you believe me, you can help me bring this man to just-"

"MONSTER! RUN!"

Screams rang out from the market as people began running past the alleyway, the shrill cries of something following them as explosions shook the buildings. The two officers just stared at the sight of running people in shock. Korou, however, felt a swell of excitement._ Is it the Insurgency? If it is, then this could be my chance to learn something about why they targeted my family!_ "Duskiv, let's go!" he shouted, heading towards the chaos.

"Yes sir!" the Kivat shouted, swooping down from one of the flowerboxes. As he caught up with Korou, the two of them exchanged a quick glance as they turned a corner, pushing through the torrent of terrified people. As they rounded the corner, a sudden explosion made Korou cover his eyes to avoid shrapnel. "It can't be! B-but we… We destroyed you!" Duskiv shouted. Korou quickly brought his arms down, his eyes widening in shock and anger.

It was the Crow Fangire, only changed. It was thinner and more skeletal in appearance. Its stain glass body had dulled considerably, the majority of it being replaced with bone white and pitch black. Its beak had become serrated and its wings were in tatters. Upon setting one of its red eyes on Korou and Duskiv, it let out a shrill cry of fury before rushing towards them, its sharp talons outstretched. _"DUSK!"_ it screamed in a hoarse voice. Jumping back, Korou quickly grabbed Duskiv and let him bite his hand.

"_HENSHIN!"_ he shouted. As the armor coated his body, he quickly reached down and pulled out the Harpy Fuestle. Snarling he looked towards the undead Fangire. "I don't know how you're alive but I know this: I killed you once and I'll do it again!" He placed the Fuestle in Duskiv's mouth.

"**Harpier!"**

The Crest of Harpy materialized in front of him and passed through his body, the green and silver rapier quickly materialized in his hand. Taking it, he rushed the Fangire, delivering a series of quick jabs and slashes with it. Each hit left a deep gash in the monster's hide, though they appeared to do no damage. Blocking a claw strike with the forearm guard the Harpier provided him, he spun back and growled in anger. "Time to go all out." He held the Harpier up to Duskiv, who quickly bit down on it.

"**Harpy Bite!"**

As the pale blue crescent moon rose in the sky behind him, Dusk held the Harpier vertically in front of him. A wave of green energy passed down the blade, creating a tornado around the weapon. Stepping back, he suddenly pointed the weapon directly at the Fangire, who merely stared him down. With a sudden burst of speed, he charged forwards, the energy from the Harpier completely encircling him as he pierced through the monster's body. Turning around, he expected the monster to collapse to the ground. He was shocked to see it still standing, though clearly weakened. "Damn you! Fine, if that didn't work, than this will!" Reaching down to the right side of his belt, he pulled out another Fuestle, this one with three red wolf heads on it. Just as he was placing it into Duskiv's mouth, the two officers rounded the corner, stopping in shock as they saw the Fangire. The Fangire must have noticed his attention shift, as it turned to see what he was looking at, letting out a shrill laugh as it saw the two of them standing there. It reared its wings back and through them forward, sending a storm of razor sharp feathers towards the two of them. Before he could even think of what he was doing, Dusk threw himself in front of them, shielding them from the blades. He screamed as each of them cut deeply into him, even with the armor on.

Korou was on the verge of blacking out as he felt the transformation break, the last thing he heard being Duskiv screaming his name in fear.

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Dusk**

With the Crow Fangire somehow brought back to life, despite its soul having thought to have been consumed, Korou now finds himself battling a monster the likes has never been encountered before. He will have to draw upon all of his strength to destroy this beast. Meanwhile, a mysterious individual makes off with the designs for a secret weapon. Who are they and what is this weapon?

* * *

**_Honestly, I don't have much of anything to say about this chapter. What I would like to ask is this: has anyone who has read this story read Kamen Rider RaiLeon? I"m not wanting this to sound like shameless self-promotion, which I admit it does sound like, I'm just genuinely curious. Like I said first chapter, I started posting this as a bit of an apology to any fans of RaiLeon. Granted, that's not the only reason: I also wanted to give Dusk his own chance to shine, but I'm just genuinely curious if anyone who read and liked RaiLeon is reading this story._**

**_...Meh, guess it doesn't matter too much, so long as people are enjoying the story._**

**_Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this. If you'd kindly leave a review, I'd appreciate it, as criticism and support are what I practically feed on. Regardless of whether you do or not, I hope you have a nice day._**


End file.
